


You're a Hero

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: Doctor Who, Tenth Doctor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do a fic where the 10th finds the readers self harm scars? and just how he'd react to that? I understand if you dont want to. But i just wanted to see how some one else would write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Hero

“But it’s going to be almost one hundred degrees outside!” The Doctor said, looking concerned, “It’s called Eternal Summer for a reason!”  
“Well then the long sleeves will protect me from sunburn. Plus, you get to wear your suit to the beach, which is even more absurd if you ask me.” You resolved as you walked toward the TARDIS door.  
“If you insist.” The Doctor shrugged as he caught up to you and swung the door open.  
You looked out at the beautiful beach landscape. There was sand everywhere, the sky was the brightest shade of blue with puffy white clouds and you could see the ocean in the distance. It was beautiful.   
“It looks like the beaches on Earth.” You remarked as you stepped out of the TARDIS with The Doctor next to you, both putting on your sunglasses.  
“Beaches on Earth look like Eternal Summer.” He said as he smirked at you.  
You walked down to the water, where there was a path of large rocks in the water leading to a small island just off shore.  
“Can we?” You asked, gesturing to the small island.  
“Of course, but we have to be careful, those rocks can be slippery.”  
“Yeah yeah yeah, come on!” You exclaimed, taking is hand and dragging him along behind you. He finally caught up to your pace, but didn’t let go of your hand.  
“We can’t stay long,” The Doctor said once you reached the island, “Once the tide comes in it’ll cover the path back to the beach.”  
“Well then we’ll just have to be quick.” You said, hurrying ahead of him to explore the island. You climbed up onto another rock formation to look back at the beach. The bottom of your sandal hit a wet spot on the rock and you slipped and fell. You tried to catch yourself but your arm flew out from under you and hit a jagged edge of the formation and you cried out in pain as your stomach hit the place where you had originally stepped.  
“__________!” The Doctor yelled as he rushed to you. He picked you up off the rocks and set you on the sand, “Are you alright?”  
There was a stinging on your forearm and you clutched it with the opposite hand.  
“I’m fine.” You said as you inhaled sharply from the pain. You let go of your arm. Your sleeve hadn’t ripped but there was quite a bit of blood seeping through the fabric.  
The Doctor took your arm gently and moved to push your sleeve up.  
“It’s fine,” you snapped as you pulled away from him.  
“_________, you’re hurt.” The Doctor looked at you seriously, “Just let me look at it.”  
“No.” You continued, “It’s fine.”  
The stain on your sleeve got a little wider.  
“If you don’t let me look at it, I can’t stop the bleeding.” The Doctor said, more gently this time, “Please, let me help you, __________.”  
“I’ll deal with it when we get back to the TARDIS.” You said with a sigh as you stood and returned to the first rock on the path back to the beach.  
You returned to the TARDIS while still holding your arm in silence,The Doctor a few paces behind you the whole time. He quickened his steps as you reached the door to open it for you.  
“I wish you’d let me look at your arm.” He said.  
“I’m sorry.” You avoided eye contact with him, “I’ve got it.”  
You went inside and headed for the medical wing.  
You opened the door to the supply room and began collecting the things you needed: some gauze, hydrogen peroxide, disinfecting ointment, and medical tape. You walked to the brightly lit examination room and set your things on the table. You could feel The Doctor’s presence in the doorway.  
“You hurt yourself on alien material.” He said as he entered the room and sat next to you, “I need to make sure it won’t get infected.”  
“I’m fine,” you said again, “I’ve got everything I need.”  
“It’s not that type of infection. Those rocks could have torn your skin in a strange pattern that your body won’t know how to repair.” His face was sullen, and you felt bad for not letting him help, but you just couldn’t let him.  
“It’ll be fine.” You said, moving quickly to collect your things and go to your room, but The Doctor moved quicker and caught your wrist in his hand and held it tightly. He quickly pushed your sleeve to your elbow, and then stared at your forearm with a concerned look on his face.  
“Oh, __________.” He sighed, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He ran his thumb across all of the thin white lines on the inside of your wrist.  
“Because I didn’t want you to know.” You tried to pull away as your eyes filled up, but he was gripping your hand too tightly.  
“I’m sorry.” He said, looking up at you. “I didn’t mean to-“  
“I know. It’s alright.” You tried to shake it off, “How’s the rest of my arm looking?”  
The Doctor examined it closely, “You’re not going to need stitches right now, but I’m going to have to keep an eye on it as it heals, because the skin is broken in an odd way.”  
He picked up the hydrogen peroxide and soaked a piece of gauze with it before patting it on the broken skin. You flinched.  
“I know it hurts.” He said soothingly, “But it will feel better soon.” He said as if he weren’t talking about the hydrogen peroxide. He put some of the ointment on another piece of gauze and applied it to the wound before picking up the tape and ripping off a few pieces. He taped the gauze to your arm as he continued, “I wouldn’t have thought differently of you if you had told me. And I don’t think any differently about you now.”  
“I just didn’t want you to know that about me.” You said weakly, “It’s not exactly something I’m proud of.”  
“You shouldn’t be ashamed of these.” He said as he finished with the tape and focused his eyes on the lines on your wrist once more, “These are battle scars. You’re a hero, __________.”  
Your eyes filled up again, and The Doctor took you into a tight hug against his chest.  
“What do you say we both get into something a little more beach-appropriate and give Eternal Summer another try?” He asked has he pulled you back and looked at you.  
You nodded in agreement as you laughed at the thought of The Doctor in swim trunks.  
“Perfect. Allons-y!” He said with a smile as he took your hand in his and lead you to the TARDIS’ wardrobe wing.


End file.
